


Theory.

by kbl55429



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: I have two theories of what could happen, maybe someone can write it happening, I tried but I couldn’t get anything good.1st theory: Dean sacrifices himself, goes to heaven and inside his heaven is Cas.Dean and Chuck face off in the same cemetery where the final showdown was in season 5.2nd theory: Dean becomes god.“God doesn’t die, he just moves on to another.”I don’t think Chuck was ever a prophet, just god disguised as one.Neither will probably happen but I like the sound of it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Theory.

Love to see someone write this.


End file.
